


oh my love, take me down to the river to silence me

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suicidal Ideation, i only write sad things sorry, maybe i’ll make this into more than a shitty one shot if people like it, no proper dialogue we die like margaret atwood, this is messy and disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie Tozier is in town. He is cigarettes and desperation. Eddie Kaspbrak is stuck. He is hoarding pills and researching how painless carbon monoxide poisoning is. They spend a night by the river.





	oh my love, take me down to the river to silence me

Graffitied shirts and jewelry. Walkmen shattering on the ground and scuffed doc martens from the Good Will two towns to the right. The smell of popsicles and cigarettes. The sound of a 93’ Volvo tearing down the street. Richie Tozier was in town. 

There was a lot of room in Derry. A lot of space to roam. But it seemed like they were trapped in the dome that was Maine. Disgusting and putrid as they were all crammed together like cattle. They thought they were free, they could walk and talk and love and hate. And yet, they couldn’t leave. 

Eddie snuck out of his house the night of December 2nd, of the good ole year of 1996. Sonia was asleep on the couch, her sleep apnea machine whirring in the televised darkness. Richie Tozier was in town and he was determined to see him again. 

They met three blocks away from his house, the air was chilled and the frost had started to settle. There were articles in the news talking about the Earth warming. Sonia said it was bullshit, liberal propaganda, but Eddie kept it in the back of his mind for further inspection. 

Richie was on the hood of his car smoking a parliament. Smooth, sweet, and undeniably attractive. Funny to have asthma and want to shove your tongue down the nearest smoker’s throat. An enigma. Richie had that effect. 

They met in the middle, arms wrapped around each other, greetings forgotten in favor of heavy breathing and tears. Richie was always afraid of being forgotten. Eddie would never forget, not even when his mother shoved pills down his throat and when he pulled out all the books from the library that even mentioned carbon monoxide poisoning. He wanted to make the car his mother got him worth his while. Worth her while too. 

Richie placed his hand on the small of Eddie’s back and leaned in, his lips ghosting his cheek. Eddie shook lightly, his tears subsided and his resolve strengthened. He leaned in and pushed Richie towards the door of the backseat. Suburbia would never be ready for them. 

Richie’s hand snuck down and opened the door, leaning himself back and letting Eddie fall on top of him. Their breaths intermingled and Eddie didn’t think twice before making his way down Richie’s body, as hands reached and belts were unbuckled and Richie made this uh uh uh noises that made Eddie feel higher and higher and - 

They eventually made it down to the river. They shared a pair of headphones semi uncomfortably and Richie made Eddie laugh till he cried and then Eddie made Richie cry till he laughed. They hated their lives, hated themselves. Hated Maine and hated being in love. 

Eddie decided that night he was going to marry Richie Tozier. Maybe not in this life, but at some point. He’d be less of a hypochondriac and Richie would be less of a slut. His mother would be nice and Richie wouldn’t leave for months at a time. 

Maybe Richie would be a girl. 

It didn’t matter though, they were stuck in their bodies by the river’s edge and the night was only getting colder. 

They were covered in silence and the music swelled over them. Richie made his voice high and feminine, telling Eddie how pretty he was. How the stars were beautiful, but had he seen himself lately? Eddie laughed when he was supposed to, and thought about unbuckled pants and marriage and love and suicide.

Eddie almost made himself believe he could make it work. Almost. It was the silence that he was met with. The chill and the disease that petrified him. He would die alone, he was sure of it. Alone and forgotten, unloved. He started to understand Richie’s fear. 

The rest of the night was silent. Hands intertwined and thoughts intermingling. Death was heavy in the air and they pointedly ignored it. 

It was their choice after all. Die in their little dome of hell or live another day.


End file.
